


Distant Pack

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, COVID19, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Real World pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stuck isolating away from home, Stiles is missing the Pack..
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 27
Kudos: 180





	Distant Pack

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent 2020 at 1 million words. 
> 
> Image is from the Teen Wolf Reunion zoom 2020 and Dylan O Brien doing promo for Love and Monsters (which was a LOT of fun)!
> 
> * * *

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
[](https://imgur.com/3LtqbC0)  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Peter looked over worriedly as Stiles coughed, tense and prepared to rush to his rescue.

“I’m fine! It’s just that it was colder outside than I expected,” Stiles said, smiling at him before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. “I can’t believe you paid them to close the whole damned tree park just so I could pick a tree with you!”

“You know how I feel about all of those people refusing to wear masks in public! Just because they can’t get sick doesn’t mean – “

“I know, I know – and I agree,” Stiles interrupted, pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s mouth. “I just think it was incredibly romantic of you to deal with the unwashed masses by preventing them access!”

Peter merely humphed, then turned and picked up his laptop. If he had his way, Stiles would still be tucked up in bed with the best medical attention available. Unfortunately, Stiles had caught COVID19 whilst consulting for an important Pack that they Hales had a treaty with. If not for the potential for things to get out of hand, Peter would have whisked Stiles away from the negotiations as soon as he realised that the humans within the Pack were not taking the necessary precautions with regard to social distancing. 

It had been zero surprise to him when Stiles had been notified within two days of their final visit to sign contracts that a case of COVID had been discovered, and his symptoms had begun shortly afterwards.

So here they were, unable to return to Beacon Hills in time for Christmas, isolating in a luxury cabin in the woods. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was obviously going down with _something_ , it would have been perfect. Peter had not been looking forward to another huge Pack get-together: McCall monopolising Stiles’ time; Derek sulking in the corner because Lydia would no doubt have brought her latest beau; Jackson preening at Ethan’s attention, and the rest of the pack generally being irritants. Kira was the only one out of the lot of them that Peter could put up with for more than a short space of time, and she was stuck in Japan. 

However, it quickly became clear that, COVID or cold notwithstanding, Stiles _was_ missing Beacon Hills. And being unable to return home for the holidays was making him miserable, which meant his scent was off and Peter was miserable. 

Needs must and all that.

= = = = = = = = = = =

Stiles collapsed back onto the couch, struggling to catch his breath but trying not to let Peter see. The negotiations had gone well; they were living in the lap of luxury; he had Peter **all to himself** with a massive bed, hot-tub _and_ jacuzzi – it felt churlish to be miserable.

“What you got there?” he asked as Peter grabbed something from the side of the sofa. He watched, bemused, as Peter set up the laptop in front of them on the coffee-table, wondering what he was doing. They had all of the streaming services they could possibly want available on the television in the cabin, so why Peter was setting up the laptop was anyone’s guess. 

“Just – shut up and remember this the next time I ask you to do something weird,” Peter muttered and Stiles smiled. It was very rare that Peter asked him to do something he wasn’t prepared to try – in their five years together, they had explored a whole world of weird and wonderful sex, in many different places. Acting as Left Hands for the Hale/McCall Pack meant that they travelled the world, negotiating and consulting for the various members of the supernatural. The pair of them were renowned for their ability to handle most disputes fairly, and if anyone wanted to argue they tended to take one look at the infamous Spark and his protective spouse and think better of it. 

“What – “ The laptop screen flickered to life, the familiar outline of a zoom meeting appearing. Stiles sighed, wondering if there was a problem with the contract. It took him a few moments whilst Peter sorted out the volume to realise that the faces on the screen were familiar. 

And dearly loved. 

He was flooded with a sense of gratitude and love for his husband. He knew how Peter felt about the Pack in general, and that if he had his way, he and Stiles would only rarely visit Beacon Hills. In deference to the Nemeton and Stiles’ ties to the area, they had made their home there but they could have lived anywhere.

“Guys – “

“STILES!! Dude, I have missed you so much! I can’t believe you caught COVID – “ Scott’s voice was slightly tinny but full of his natural exuberance. 

“Hi, Stiles – Peter!” That was Kira, grinning and waving. Looking around the screen, Stiles could see that somehow Peter had arranged for _everyone_ who really mattered to him to be on the call. Everyone was waving madly at Stiles and each other, various conversations erupting at once. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Stiles said, turning to Peter who managed to look both smug at pleasing his husband but grumpy because he was having to deal with the Pack. “I know you would prefer it if it was just you and me – “

“Stiles – “ The voice cut through his words and he realised that he had somehow managed to miss that Peter had managed to get the most important person of all. The Sheriff had been run off his feet dealing with the various lockdown infringements being committed and they hadn’t connected properly in weeks before Stiles had been called away.

“Dad!” 

“Hey kiddo – I hope that man of yours is looking after you properly,” Noah said, smiling at his son. 

“Yeah – yeah, Dad, he is! Oh man, you guys!” Stiles collapsed into Peter’s arms, happy for the moment to just listen to his pack-mates chattering away, sharing gossip and anecdotes whilst he soaked it all up. “Happy holidays guys!”

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Author's Note:**

> Here's wishing you all happy holidays! I can finally begin posting my Christmas fics, which will hopefully go some way to explaining why I haven't been keeping up with my ongoing stories!
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for your kudos, comments and support throughout 2020
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
